Known multi channel connectors of above mentioned type requires very high tolerances when manufacturing the closed parts, and then in particularly the case of the connector parts and linings, where the parallelism between the control hole for the transmission means to the optical fibers, the diode or the like must be within 0,001 mm, as well as the control hole and guide-pin for centering of connector among themselves. Further, the right angle between the end-surfaces of the connector parts and the longitudinal axis of the guiding holes must lie within .+-.0,002 mm, as well as the partition between the control hole and the guide pin respectively.
In order not to let the transmission means be able to change position, these are fastened permanently in the case of the connector parts by means of, for example forced fit. This implies that if the transmission means should be defective, these can not be exchanged, but the whole multi channel connector must be discarded and replaced with a new one.
Through the German Patent Specification No. 2743626, it is known that a number of optical fibers can be coupled up by means of a connector device. A problem with this connector device is, that the optical fibers consist of extremely thin fibres, with sizes of some micrometers. Because of this, it is extremely important that the centering is absolutely exact, since even very little deviations entails that the fiber ends lie side by, ie. they are not coaxial. When a number of fibers are placed in one channel, as it is the case with the above-mentioned invention, a poor centering is obtained.